


Helpless

by aworldinside



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/pseuds/aworldinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomyn and Faramir grow closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

Eowyn had healed quickly, but not quickly enough to go with everyone else to the Black Gate.

She couldn't stop thinking about what was happening out there. Aragorn, Eomer and Merry had all quickly given their farewells when she was still in her sickbed but now the thoughts would not leave her. She knew what the enemy was capable of, she'd seen it with her own eyes, as had everyone else who had been on that battlefield that day. She feared that not all of them would return.

Her brother, her friends and the man she couldn't love, but did anyway, were out there and she was in this castle, almost alone. She helped around the castle where she could but Eowyn couldn't stop feeling completely helpless.

'Lady Eowyn.'

She looked up from her reverie to see that she had wandered much further than she had intended. She found herself in the passage way outside the throne room and standing before her was Lord Faramir, who looked like he had also been in deep thoughts of his own.

'Lord Faramir, I'm sorry to have interrupted you.' Eowyn felt nervous around him and didn't quite know why. 'I shall return to the infirmary to see if I can be of any further assistance to the injured.' She turned to go.

His voice rang out. 'No, you were not interrupting, and if even if you were, I would welcome some sort of interruption.' He smiled at her. 'Please, stay.' He indicated at the bench beside him.

She sat down, not wishing to seem impolite and if she were honest with herself, she would welcome some sort of conversation. If only to stop her thoughts dwelling on the fate of those away from the castle.

At first they talked of matters around the castle. Faramir expressing his thanks for her aid and Eowyn saying that she was willing to help in any way. They talked of the weather and the possibilities of rebuilding, but overhanging all of it; impinging on all their talk of the future, was the plight of those at the Black Gate.

'I feel, I interrupted your thoughts as much as you interrupted mine before, Eowyn'

Despite herself, Faramir had made her seem comfortable. Comfortable enough that they had agreed to drop the cumbersome 'Lord' and 'Lady' and just address each other by their names. He almost made her smile. 'So you agree that I did in fact, interrupt you?'

'Perhaps, but I did say if you did interrupt, I would welcome it.' He paused.

As they had walked they had wandered further around the castle. Faramir subtly leading her towards a small landing with a parapet that she had not observed before. It was high, even in the castle, and looked down over the White Tree and the city far, far below them.

Faramir continued, ' I used to always come up here as a child. It offered some solace against the goings on in the castle, and meant people couldn't find me and drag me off to my duties.' He seemed to mentally shake herself and turn back to her, 'I said before, that I interrupted your thoughts as well. I believe I know in which direction they tend. Mine do also.'

Eowyn inclined her head to indicate that what Faramir had said was true.

Faramir just looked back at her. Not pushing her towards saying anything but also showing no indication that he would mind if she did. Eowyn almost felt she could tell him anything. It was a feeling she was not used to, and it unnerved her a little but not so much that it stopped her from uttering what she said next.

'I just feel, helpless here.'

Faramir took a step closer to her, 'From what I understand of what people have told me, you were far from helpless out on the battlefield a few days ago.' He paused. 'I wasn't even there.'

Eowyn looked over at him. He looked as she imagined she must do. She had heard Faramir's story, why he had not been on Pellenor fields that day. 'You were not helpless either, Faramir.'

He smiled at her, but it wasn't a happy smile, full of joy, but a sadder one, full of regret and loss. They had both lost almost-fathers in this battle and Faramir had also lost a brother. 'Maybe not, but I feel it all the same.'

Eowyn surprised herself by reaching out a hand and placing it on top of the one of his that lay on the parapet. Faramir said nothing but moved his hand slightly so their fingers entwined.

They both looked out over the city, almost as if trying to divine what was happening out at the Black Gate, where their futures, and everyone else's, were being decided.


End file.
